Después de la guerra
by Kikitha2210
Summary: (Oneshot escrito para un concurso) "Carol lo vio en sus ojos. El minuto en el que Negan cayó al suelo con una bala en la frente y los pocos salvadores que quedaban vivos se rindieron, la mirada de Daryl envió un escalofrío por su espalda."


NA: ¡Hola! Esto es un oneshot que escribí para un concurso de facebook (si quieren votar o leer las demás historias, busquen ahí "Fanfics Caryl en Español"). Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Carol lo vio en sus ojos. El minuto en el que Negan cayó al suelo con una bala en la frente y los pocos salvadores que quedaban vivos se rindieron, la mirada de Daryl envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

La guerra estaba ganada, y eso se reflejó en los rostros de todos. Pero no Daryl. Él todavía tenía un brillo asesino en sus ojos que le provocó miedo a Carol. No de él. _Nunca de él,_ sino por él, por lo que esa mirada significaba, por las heridas que él llevaba tan profundamente que a ella misma le provocaban ganas de revivir a Negan solo para poder matarlo con sus propias manos para hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le hizo.

La flecha voló por el aire y aterrizó en la cabeza de uno de los hombres de Negan antes de que ella viera a Daryl levantar su ballesta. Rick y Jesus alcanzaron a ponerse frente a Dwight antes de que Daryl lanzara la siguiente. –No tienes que hacer esto, Daryl, la guerra ya se acabó. Dwight nos ayudó. –Rick trató de razonar mientras Carol se acercaba rápidamente a tratar de intervenir también.

-¿Se acabó? –preguntó Daryl, la rabia y el odio tan evidente en su cuerpo que la mayoría de los que no lo conocían tan bien empezaron a alejarse de la escena. –Denise está muerta, Glenn, Abraham… y ese hijo de puta tuvo que ver en todo eso.

Carol se acercó cautelosamente a la escena, dándole una mirada a Rick, tratando de pedirle sin palabras que se llevara a los salvadores restantes y se encargara de ellos antes de que alguien más intentara matarlos; él asintió, mientras ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Daryl, esperando que su toque pudiera calmarlo aunque sea un poco, como tantas veces antes lo hizo. –Ven conmigo. –le pidió, recibiendo a cambio una mirada tan intensa como la que había estado dirigiendo a Dwight minutos antes. – _Por favor. -_ Sin esperar respuesta, ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la casa más cercana.

Ella no soltó su mano incluso cuando estaban adentro, pero Daryl si lo hizo. Alejándose de ella en el momento en que cruzaron la puerta.

-Tú no eres esto, _tú no eres ellos,_ Daryl. Tú eres amable, te preocupas por la gente, confías en la gente. Tú no eres ellos. –le dijo Carol, sabiendo que Daryl se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y que necesitaba hacerlo volver.

Daryl rio amargamente antes de contestar. –Tú no sabes una mierda de mí, Carol. Deja de hablar como si me conocieras.

-Pero yo sí te conozco. No sé qué te hicieron, quisiera haber estado ahí para impedirlo pero eso ya pasó y no puedes dejar que te convierta en algo que no eres.

-Exacto. Tú no sabes una mierda de lo que pasó, porque tú no estabas aquí. No estabas cuando mataron a Denisse, no estabas cuando mataron a Abraham, a Glenn. No estabas cuando me tenían desnudo en una celda comiendo comida de perro, escuchando una y otra vez la misma puta canción, agradeciendo que no hayas estado ahí esa noche, de que te hubieras quedado aquí. Pero no, tú no estabas aquí… desde el momento en que llegamos a este puto lugar _tú nunca estuviste aquí_. Así que no, no sabes una mierda de nada. –gritó él, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, tal y como lo hizo la noche en que se acercó a su tienda después de que Sophia salió del granero.

Sus palabras le dolieron más que cualquier golpe que le haya dado Ed durante su matrimonio, más que cualquier herida de bala que haya recibido desde que los muertos empezaron a caminar por la tierra, y aunque sabía que no debería dejarse afectar demasiado por ellas ya que él las dijo en un momento de rabia, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado sintiendo todo eso, culpándola por no haber estado cuando él la necesitó.

-Estoy aquí ahora, eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no?

-Demasiado tarde, corazón. No te necesito. Lo único que necesito en este momento es matar a ese hijo de puta. O irme, si su vida es tan importante para ustedes. Me irá bien en el camino –respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta con su ballesta en mano.

-No puedes irte, la gente te necesita acá. Tú- ella argumentó antes de que él interrumpiera.

-Qué pena que yo no necesite a nadie. –dijo.

-¿Así que ese es tu juego ahora? –respondió Carol, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. -¿Culparme por haberme ido, pretender ser un imbécil para convencerme de que no eres el hombre que sé que eres? No te funcionará, Daryl Dixon, yo no soy tonta.

-No soy yo el que juega. ¿Qué? ¿Primero te aburrió jugar a las casitas con Tobin y ahora te aburriste de jugar a los castillos y reyes? Déjame solo, no quiero ser parte de tus juegos también.

Con eso Daryl logró pasar por su lado y salir por la puerta, dejándola congelada ahí por un par de segundos tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho y de convencerse de que no era realmente Daryl hablando, era la extraña versión de él que él quería que ella creyera que es. Pero esos segundos fueron lo suficiente como para que Daryl llegara a su moto y se dirigiera a las puertas de Alexandria con Rick gritándole que volviera mientras corría a un auto para seguirlo.

Cuando Rick volvió lo hizo sin Daryl, diciéndole a Carol que no se preocupara, que él había hablado con Daryl y lo convenció de llevarse un radio, haciéndole prometer que volvería. Le entregó a Carol el radio que él tenía, en caso de que Daryl se comunicara o ella quisiera intentar hablarle.

La primera noche Carol se quedó horas mirando el radio, esperando que tal vez él quisiera comunicarse con Rick o alguien más. Pensando en todo lo que había salido mal y preguntándose si no hubiera sido mejor dejarlo matar a Dwight. Él había sido culpable de gran parte de las cosas que le habían pasado de todas formas. Pero no, ella no podía pensar así, no después de todo lo que le costó aceptar que matar a veces era necesario pero que a veces también podía evitarse.

El día siguiente trató de convencer a Rick de salir a buscarlo, pero él se negó. Argumentando que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer para reconstruir lo que la guerra había destruido y que Daryl iba a volver pronto. " _Tú sabes cómo es él, Carol, volverá en unos días y si alguien puede sobrevivir allá afuera es él. Estará bien",_ dijo, aunque sus palabras no hicieron nada para tranquilizarla.

Esa noche ella intentó hablarle por el radio, pidiéndole que volviera, diciéndole que iba a hacer como que no había escuchado nada de lo que él le había dicho si eso lo hacía sentir mejor. Él no respondió.

Los días siguientes fueron lo mismo, todos trabajando desde que el sol salía hasta que se escondía en las noches, momentos en los cuales Carol intentaba comunicarse con Daryl. La cuarta noche intentó una nueva estrategia, diciéndole lo idiota y testarudo que era y amenazándolo con salir a buscarlo si no daba señales de vida. Tampoco funcionó.

 _"Maté a Lizzie",_ fue lo primero que dijo, entre lágrimas, la quinta noche. Explicándole todo, sobre Mika, cómo quería hacer lo mismo con Judith, sobre más tarde ese día cuando le contó la verdad a Tyreese, sobre cómo su plan era llevar a Ty y a Judith a un lugar seguro para después poder irse, sobre todos los nombres y rostros que la atormentan en las noches, sobre cómo intentó alejarse de él tratando de no contaminarlo, tratando de encerrarse en sí misma, que nadie viera las heridas que ella también lleva tan profundamente que pensó que lo mejor sería simplemente fingir ser alguien más, explicándole cómo eso tampoco funcionó y que por eso se fue. Y solo porque estaba segura de que Daryl no estaba escuchando, que si lo estuviera haciendo o que si le importara, ya hubiera respondido, agregó, " _te amo, vuelve"._ Nadie respondió.

El sexto día Carol estaba tomándose un café cuando sintió el ruido de la moto. Cuando ella salió de la casa y corrió a donde Daryl estaba estacionado y bajándose de la moto, no sabía si quería abrazarlo o golpearlo. Así que hizo ambos. Tan pronto como estaba frente a él lo abrazó, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Al segundo siguiente lo empujó, golpeándole el pecho con la fuerza suficiente como para que él supiera que realmente estaba molesta. –Imbécil. – le dijo, luego volteó y se fue corriendo a su casa de nuevo.

Cuando Daryl entró a la cocina, Carol estaba lavando platos –o intentando romperlos, Daryl no estaba seguro-. Él sabía que ella estaba enojada y que tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Él había sido un imbécil después de todo. Daryl solo la observó por un rato, dándole tiempo para calmarse y hablarle cuando ella estuviera lista.

Después de unos minutos, y claramente llorando, Carol dijo –Perdón por los golpes. – Daryl casi se rio, los golpes no fueron nada, no le dolió y él podía admitir que se lo merecía, pero no pensó que ella apreciaría su risa en ese momento así que lo evitó. –Es solo que… estaba tan preocupada. Pasé cada noche hablándole a un estúpido radio, que seguramente está sin baterías, pretendiendo que hablaba contigo cuando tú ni siquiera podías escucharme.

-Si escuché. –le dijo. –Mira, lo siento, ¿ok? Fui un idiota. No debí decirte todas esas cosas, no debí irme así. Debí contestarte cuando me hablabas también, pero estaba avergonzado. –confesó. –Anoche… lo siento. Te acusé de no estar cuando te necesitaba pero yo tampoco lo estuve cuando tú me necesitabas. No insistí lo suficiente.

-Tú no sabías. –dijo ella. –no tenías cómo saberlo.

-Debí insistir más. –respondió. –Lo que dijiste anoche… yo también.

Carol no estaba segura de a qué se refería. Dijo tantas cosas la noche anterior. -¿Tú también qué?

-Yo… - _dilo, dile que la amas,_ una voz dentro de él le decía, pero no era tan fácil para él. Así que optó por la segunda mejor opción. Si no podía decirlo, podía mostrarle.

Se acercó lenta, pero decididamente a ella, hasta estar a solo milímetros de Carol. Sus rostros tan cerca que sus narices podían tocarse. Después de darle unos segundos, para al menos estar seguro de que ella no estaba en contra de lo que quería hacer… él la besó. El beso fue solo la caricia de sus labios sobre los de ella al principio, volviéndose más demandante después de unos segundos.

Cuando se separaron Carol estaba sonriendo. -¿Tú también? –preguntó, a lo que Daryl asintió, maravillado por la felicidad que transmitía ella. –Creo que… creo que puedo vivir con eso, supongo. –dijo ella, fingiendo que hacía un gran esfuerzo al aceptarlo pero siendo delatada por la sonrisa que no podía ocultar al cien por ciento. –mientras no vuelvas a desaparecer durante una semana sin dar señales de vida.

Con eso ella volvió a besarlo.


End file.
